Think Positive: Regular Show Parody
by BuddyJack
Summary: Spoongebob forces Rei Hino to stop yelling at Marceline and Butch, which she is having a hard time trying to do. Parody. Nothing in this fanfic is owned by me!


Think Positive

Regular Show Parody

In the feilds of the park, Spongebob was chasing a butterfly with his trusty jellyfish net as he cheerfuly did his trademark laugh. The butterfly landed on a bush as Spongebob ever so carefuly was about to catch it when suddenly, the voice of Rei boomed out in anger "Come on! You know that's not the way your supposed to do it!" Spongebob cringed as the butterfly flew away from being spooked by the yell.

Spongebob looked and saw Rei yelling and lecturing Marceline and Butch who were suppose to trem the pushes but doing it poorly. "Well this way's totaly faster." Said Marceline.

"Yeah, it cuts the time in half." Butch said in agreement.

"But your literally cutting it in half, you idiots!" Rei shouted as Butch tried to start the chain-saw again, but only to see that he made it to where it can barely run, which made the Sailor Scout of fire even more angry with the Vampire Queen and the green Ruff. "Oh great, and you mannaged to break the saw in the procces! That's just perfect! Now we're gonna have to by a new one!" Spongebob looked up and saw that the butterfly was long gone, so he walked away in disappointment while glaring at Rei who made him miss his chance.

Later that day in the rose guarden, Spongebob was drawing a picture of a rose, when Rei yelling "What are you two doing? Soda? Are you serious? You can't use soda!" caused Spongebob to make a mistake.

"We know, But the hoes...!" Marceline was about to explain but was cut off by Rei.

"Oh what? Is it too hard to detach the hoes from the foutain back at the house? Unbelievable!" Said Rei in anger.

Spongebob tried to ignore Rei's yelling as he continued drawing. "So what?" Butch asked. "It's just diet, nobody drinks that stuff."

"Well guess what? I drink diet!" Reid yelled, causing Spongebob to scribble in frustration as he walked away. "I cannot believe how stupid someone can be!"

In the office, Spongebob was playing with his toy soldiers as he said in the general's voice "Okay men, this is the hour of prominence! Now on my signel... CHARGE!"

Spongebob was about to make the two sides colide when once again, Rei's yelling ruined it. "You've got to be kidding me!" Outside, Rei swiped a piece of sandpaper from Marceline of which she and Butch were useing to wash the cart like idiots. "Sandpaper? You were using sandpaper to wash the cart? Look at how bad you scratch it!"

Then they heard Spongebob from up the window of the office call out "Rei? Could you please come up to the office and have a word with me for a moment, please?"

With that said, Marceline and Butch went "Oooooohhhhh...! Somebodies busted...!"

Rei glared at them and said "Oh, grow up!"

"Bu-bu-bu-busted, Rei! Bu-bu-bu-busted!" Marceline and Butch sang.

When Rei walked in the office, she said "What is it, Spongebob? I'm in the middle of something."

"Have a seat." Rei did so and sat on a chair. "Do you know why I've called you in here?"

"Did you lose the colonel again? Try in one of your holes...!" Rei said in annoyance.

Spongebob reached in one of his holes and pulled out the colonel. Then he opened a draw and slid all of the army men in the draw. Then he continued saying "It's a problem concerning Marceline and Butch."

"What else is knew?" Rei asked. "Don't worry, Spongebob, I'll take care of it."

"Then we're on the same page here?"

"Absolutley, I've warned them if they don't get their butts in gear or do anything right, they're fired."

"But Rei, I was refuring to you." Spongebob explained.

Rei made a confused expression and said "What?"

"I would like for you to stop yelling at Marceline and Butch."

Rei thought that it was a joke. Stop yelling at Marceline and Butch? That's a laugh! "Your kidding...!"

"I'm serious, Rei!" Spongebob assured. "Yelling is a negative habbit and it is bad for morel.

"What morel?" Rei objected. "Those slackers don't do anything unless you yell at them!"

"There's never a good reasone to yell at people!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"They give me a million reasons every day! You want me to be nice to them?"

"You don't have to be nice all the time, just don't yell at them." Spongebob shruged with a positive smile.

Rei face palmed herself with a sigh and said "Listen Spongebob, I apprectiat your concern, but I know how to do my job!"

Spongebob then made a serious yet calm face saying "Rei, I think it's clear that while Mr. Scrooge is gone, he leaves me in charge of the park, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

Spongebob cut Rei off and continued "And that means you must do what I say?"

"Technically, but I..."

"And I'm ordering you to quit yelling at Marceline and Butch!"

"Spongebob...!"

"Understood?"

Rei made an annoyed and mad look as she said calmley "Understood."

Rei walked out of the house and walked down the stairs of the pourch as Butch asked "So what did Spongebob want?"

"Nothing, he just..." Rei stopped when she saw that Marceline and Butch were sitting around the cart doing nothing, which angered her. "You guys are still not...!" Rei stopped, remembering to not yell, so she gritted her teeth and repeated in a more quite yet still angry voice "You guys are still not finished yet...?"

"What? You told us to take it nice and easy." Marceline said.

"Yeah, we get it now." Said Butch. "It takes time for perfection."

"You know what they say, you can't rush art!" Marceline said with a shrug.

Rei then cringed started to shake her fists as she placed a hand on her forhead and said "That is not what I meant...! What I mean is...!"

Marceline cut Rei off and went on saying in thought "And then we started thinking, why clean stuff up anyways? It's a natrual thing for things to get dirty. It's a part of life, ya know what I mean?"

Rei started to sizzle with rage, but still manages to keep her mouth shut. "Yeah, and what is a hoes?" Butch asked. "Hoooooeeeesss..."

"Hoooooeeeeessss..." Marceline repeated.

"Hoooooeeeeessss...?"

As Marceline and Butch kept repeating the word in long notes, Rei was running short on patients as she growled between her teeth. "Yeah, and when you turn it on..." Butch pulled the handle of the hoes, making the water spew out and splash Rei in the face. "Oops!" Butch realized his mistake and turned it off. "Sorry."

Rei couldn't take it, so she yelled "Get out of my sight!" Marceline and Butch imediatley got up and flew away fast from an angry Sailor Scout.

Spongebob, who saw the whole thing, said "Rei! What did we just descuse about this?"

Rei turned to Spongebob and explained "I know, but come on! They were totaly..."

"Rei, I am serious about this issue!" Spongebob reminded. "Now if you yell at them again, I'm going to have to write you up."

Rei made a growl in frustration as she rubbed her face with her hands. Then she calmed down and assured "Okay, okay. I'll try to get it under control." Later, Rei went on to the computer and searched for 'Free Anger Management Tips' She saw a Q that asked 'How can I control my anger?' and an A of which she read "Recite a personal mantara like "Omm"' "Omm?" Rei asked. "What does that even mean? Next!"

Then she clicked on a video of Professor Von Drake walking into veiw of the camera saying "Hello! I'm Professor Von Drake!" Then Pluto came running up to him and gave him licks on the face, making him laugh. "And this is my very good friend Pluto!"

"Okay, where is this going?" Rei asked as she decided to fast foward it near the end.

"We have a sure way to control your anger for just sixty dollars!"

Rei made a bored look and said "Nope." Then she tried to go back a web page only to have the annoying loading screen show. Rei pressed again but it was taking to slow for her, so she repeatedly and impatiently clicked on it. "Come on! Go back!" She then growled and started to say "Omm! Omm! Omm! Omm. Omm. Omm... Omm..." When she felt that she was actually calm, she smiled and said "Hey, what do you know? It really does work."

When she went down stairs, her eyes widened in shock when she saw that Marceline and Butch had wrecked the whole living room, trying to look for something. Marceline looked through a drawer as she asked "Hey Rei, do you know where the keys to the cart are?"

Rei just stood their as she tried to calm herself by closing her eyes and say "Omm... Omm... Omm..."

Butch picked up a jar and looked inside while trying to force something out. "Yeah, we can't find them anywhere." Said Butch as the jar slipped out of his fingerless hands and smashed into peices on the floor. "Uh oh!"

"Omm...! Omm...! Omm...!"

Then outside, two Beagle Boys that were outside took the cart for a joy ride, meaning that they found the keys and stole them. Marceline and Butch say them drive off hollaring as Marceline said "Never mind, I think we know where they are...!"

Hearing that, Rei became so angry and screamed in anger, making Marceline and Butch yelp and run away. Spongebob heard the scream so he walked in and with a stern look, he said "Rei! I've warned you!" Spongebob then took out a note pad and wrote down with a pen.

"Your writing me up?" Rei said in disbelief.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Spongebob tore the note from the pad and gave it to Rei.

"Of coures! Verbal warning, write up, fired. But you wouldn't fire me, Spongebob." Said Rei with a convincing smile.

"I'll do what I must."

"What? Spongebob, you can't take this job away from me, it's all I have besides my grandpa and school!" Rei pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rei, but if you yell at Marceline and Butch one more time, you will leave me no choice but to fire you!" As Spongebob walked away, Rei started to get angry and jump up and down, stomping her feet on the floor.

Trunks came in and saw how angry Rei was getting "Geez, Rei! Why don't you start counting to ten?" Rei responded by turning to Trunks with an angry face. "Make that a-hundered."

When Trunks walked out, Rei decided to give Turnks' advice a try. "One! Two! Three! Four!" Later outside, she continued to count. And as she walked on, she started to feel calm. "Seventy-six. Seventy-seven." Then she saw pink trails of paint that lead to the shed, where Marceline and Butch, who covered themselves in pink paint were slamming their bodies against the wall, leaving paint shapes of themselves.

They saw Rei spotted them. "Oh, hey Rei! What's up? We're finally painting the shed!" Said Marceline as Butch slamed himself on the wall, leaving his shape on the wall. Marceline did the same, only she crashed through the wall instead.

"GRRRRR...!" Rei became enraged again, but she continued to count.

Marceline and Butch looked at Rei in confusion. "Dudette, what is she doing?" Butch asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like she's counting." Said Marceline. "Wonder what'll happen if she reaches one-hundred."

"Let's find out!" Butch suggested as they started to count along with Rei, which made Rei even more frustraited. She was about to yell, but she knew that she can't so she closed her lips together tight as she walked away.

She went to a book store and bought a book that said Professor Von Drake. The casheir who was seeing Rei breath in and out angrily was thinking she really needs this book. Then she went back home and went into her room, sliding the door closed with a slam. She put the tape that the book came with and put it in a tape player. As she listened, the voice of Von Drake said "The key to controling your anger is control. For example, one should never yell, even when asking for someone to pass the salt."

Rei's eyes then widened as she had flash back of herself, her parents and grandfather sitting at the dinning table, hearing everyone yelling at each other when she was eight. She was uncomfortable of the yelling that was going on around her, so she said "Um... Could someone pass the salt?"

Tthen her father said "Quite everyone! Rei has something to say!"

Everyone looked at Rei, who blushed in embaracement as she said in a timid voice "Uh... pass the salt...?"

"Look, Rei. Your never gonna get anything unless you yell for it! Now yell, Rei!"

"Pass.." Then Rei placed her hands on the table and yelled "Pass the salt!"

Her father then slid the salt over as he said with a proud smile "That-a-girl!"

Rei was about to catch it, but then she felt a rumble like an earthquake. She looked up and saw the ceiling being lifted up. She saw Spongebob glare at Rei as he said "Rei, your fired!"

"NOOOOOOOOO...!" Even that didn't work. At the peak of frustration, Rei lost it as she took the headphones off and stomped on the tape as well as kick it into the wall. Then she started to thrash her room. She even threw a peice of her furniture out the window. She then stood infront of her mirror as she breathed in and out sayingto herself "Keep it together, Rei. You still have a whole day of work left. You can do this."

Rei went back to the park, still huffing and puffing. One guy saw her all tensed up so he asked "Hey, you alright there, miss?"

"Fine! I'm fine...!" Rei pushed the guy aside as she continued walking, leaving burnt foot prints behind as she was sizzling and her face was red when suddenly Marceline and Butch ran past her in a cart. Marceline was driving while Butch was looking at the stopwatch.

"Almost the recod, almost the record!" Said Butch as they crashed into the tree. They fell out on the ground after the impact. "Not quiet the record..."

Marceline and Butch got up, dusted themselves off as they walked away, only to run into Rei, who was still huffing and puffing. "Rei!" Marceline exlaimed. "Uh... look, we're sorry Rei."

"No...!"

Butch leaned back a little uncomfortably, worrying of what's next to come. "Aw man...! Here it comes...!"

"I'm not gonna yell...!" Rei told them, making them feel relieved.

"Aw, Yayuh! Marceline cheered.

"Sweet!" Butch exclaimed.

Rei clutched her fists as she grumbled "I'm not... gonna... yell...!"

Then inside her head, her brain cells started to catch on fire, then radiation started to emit from her body, which surprised Marceline and Butch. "Wow! Rei, are you..." Then a large sphere started to form around her as she was lifted into the air. "What the...?" Marceline and Butch watched in awe but also in desturbance as to what was happening. They even saw some of the pieces of the ground started to lift up to her and become desintigrated by the sphere as well as the cart. Marceline and Butch backed away from the sight of it.

Trunks and Spongebob, who were driving in another cart saw the whole thing happeining, drove over to where Marceline and Butch were. Then Trunks got out and ran up next to them asking "What's going on?"

"We don't know!" Marceline answered. "Rei saw us crash the cart, but instead of lecturing, she said she wasn't gonna yell!"

"And then she turned into that!" Butch finished.

Trunks then knew exactly what was going on as he said "She's holding all of her anger in!"

"Why would she do that?" Marceline asked.

Spongebob then walked up and said "It's because of me!"

Marceline, Butch, and Trunks turned around in shock. "What?"

"I told her that if she kept on yelling at you two I would fire her."

Trunks then went up to Spongebob saying "Spongebob, you can't do that!"

"But I am technicaly her boss." Spongebob reminded.

"You can't let her seal up her anger in like that!" Trunks then turned to Marceline and Butch saying "You have to get Rei to yell at you guys!"

"Piece of cake!" Said Marceline with a smirk as she and Butch ran up to Rei. "Hey Rei! Your a sorry excuse for a manager! Not to mention a lousy super hero too!"

"Yeah, ya second-rate sidekick that dresses like a Japanese doll!" Butch insulted.

"Go back to Girls' finishing school and learn to take chill pills!"

"And hey, guess what! We're the ones who kept sending pizzas to your house!"

"And we're the ones who switched the detergent with coffee!" After saying all those things that would get Rei real mad, the sphere started to get bigger. "Dude! It's just making it worse!" Then Marceline went up to Spongebob and said "Spongebob! You have to tell Rei that it's okay to yell at us!"

Spongebob made a sad expression and said "But I can't! There's never a good reason to yell at people...!"

"Spongebob, look around you! The park's gonna be destroied with us in it when Rei explodes!" They then saw Wario in his trailer of which was being lifted by the gravity of the sphere flying by while Wario was freaking out. Marceline then looked back to Spongebob saying "Spongebob, do something!"

Spongebob thought about it, and figured that Marceline was right and that he should tell Rei that she can yell. He ran up to Rei and said "Rei! I need you to yell at Marceline and Butch!"

Rei then grumbled "But if I yell you'll fire me...!"

"Forget about what I said Rei!" Spongebob shouted. "If you don't yell at Marceline and Butch right now your fired!"

Feeling that she was free to do what she wanted to do, Rei opened her angry eyes wide and then screamed at the top of her lungs at Marceline and Butch as a beam thundered straight at Marceline and Butch, trapping him in a state of painful temporarily deanimation. "YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING SLACKERS DRIVE ME NUTS! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT OR LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES? BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT I'M TRYING TO TEACH YOU THE IMPORTANCE OF RESPONSIBILETY, SOME PRIDE IN DOING A JOB WELL DONE! BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A JOB WELL DONE IF YOU PAYED SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR YOU! AND EVEN THEN YOU'D STILL SCREW IT ALL UP ON THE ACOUNT THAT YOU CANNOT FOLLOW THE SIMPLEST OF INSTRUCTIONS WORRYING MORE ABOUT LOOKING COOL THAN DOING YOUR JOB!"

After the most epic yell of all time, an exploding flash shine so bright. When the light faded, the park was revealed to be nearly ravaged. Spongebob and Trunks, who were forced to the ground, got up and saw that Rei was on the floor back to normal. They ran over to her and helped her up to see if she was okay.

"Rei! Are you alright?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Spongebob." Rei assured. "Sorry things got out of hand."

"It was my fault, Rei." Spongebob admited. Then he smiled and shook Rei's hand. "From now on I will leave park managing to you. Though I wish you wouldn't yell at Marceline and Butch so much."

"Let me give it a shot." Rei then walked over to a hole where Marceline and Butch were laying on their backs in. She kneeled and said "Hey, Marceline and Butch. Clean this mess up or your fired." Then she along with Spongebob and Trunks started to laugh.

Marceline and Butch however couldn't hear them due to how loud Rei's yell was that it made them go deaf with their ears ringing. "What? What are they laughing about?" Marceline asked.

"What?" Butch asked, barley hearing what Marceline was saying.

**(R&R) Cast: Marceline (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Butch (Powerpuff Girls) Spongebob (Spongebob Spuearepants) Rei (Sailor Moon) Trunks (Dragon Ball Z/GT)**


End file.
